


It's Okay

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader has been emotionally scared and destroyed, Reader has their own gang, Vent story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: This is more of a Vent story where reader has been through a lot only for Sabo to break down her walls and tame her.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> The name Alpha is your cover up name

You sat on your throne observing your clients gambling to their hearts content. Entertainment, and music blasting below. Your room shrouded in dark, luxurious furniture while your crew stood by your side lounging around waiting for their next assignment. Your colors were always black and white but mostly white. They were a reflection of your heart and soul. So dark yet a small light or white remains in that heart of yours. It seems no matter how many times you try to get rid of it, it refused. You take a drag of your blunt and spew it's contents in the shape of cross bones.

One your followers barges in with a panicked expression.

"Alpha! Alpha!" He starts. "I have urgent news. Some pirates showed up in the west coast two days ago. At first they were just harmless, but it seems they're attacking civilians." You hum in thought to this information. You run through it figuring out how to go about it. You make a quick decision.

"I see. Well you know the rules. This island is my property. If anyone dares to attack it then they meet the consequences. Men prepare for battle and head on out. I'm going with."

"Eh? What about the casino ma'am?" One asks. 

"I'll have one of my assistant's handle it. Now let's go." Without further a due, your crew follow you out to your mission.

 

It wasn't long until you arrive to the west side of the island only to find it in complete chaos. Homes and establishments engulfed with flames or damaged by cannons. Countless people scurrying away to safety while men stay behind to fight back. Your heart sunk at the devastating sight. Your veins boil with rage.

"Save as many people as you can from the cross fire and fight back! Leave the captain to me. Now go!" You demand. Your crew rush into the battle field armed and ready. You Sprint through the battlefield yourself, taking down as many pirates as you could until you're met with the captain. His cackle echoes for miles away. Your anger grows as you pull out your scythe to swing against your target only to clash against his sword. You place your weight into it in attempts to throw him off balance, but his hold was equal to yours. You scowl at his amused face.

"My, if it isn't (Y/n) or what do they call you nowadays? Oh that's right! Alpha." He sneers. "You're no Alpha. You've always been a sigma. Just a pup following orders." The captain growls. 

"I grew into beta. What does that tell you? I'm capable of taking care of things myself. Including YOU!" You push forth throwing th man off balance enough to escape his grip and strike. You manage to lay a long cut from his stomach to his sides. You twirl your scythe and stand in a defense. The captain stares down at his cut stunned. He dips his fingers into the blood to take a look for himself as if he was in disbelief that you are able to lay a hand on him. His bloody hand balls into a fist. Fury is replaced as you clearly see how red he is with a vein popping out from his temple.

"You wench! You're gonna pay for that." His shirt is torn off his torso. His body grows in size after taking some sort of drug. He turns massive like the size of hulk or Bane. You're taken aback at first, but regain your composure. "You're gonna pay for that little lady. So badly." He punches his palm sending a large pulse of wind. Your body shivers. Never have you ran into such a character. Nonetheless you had to do what you must for your island. Challenges like these were bound to happen. You charge first followed by your opponent letting out a battle cry. You clash against him and everything goes black. Ringing echoes in your ears.

You gasp, abruptly sitting up panting. Once you regain your senses, you scan the room for your whereabouts. You conclude you were not home. You become worried. You search for your weapon or something to take with you during your exploration. Alas you found none. You shrugged. You held shadow powers, yet you were afraid to use them unless necessary. You throw the covers off and head outside. Before walking any further you make sure to look around for anybody passing by. To your luck, there were none. You did that every corner or door you snooped through to get out. You wander around curious as to where you are. There were no windows whatsoever. Just rooms and more rooms with stuff in them.

You turn the corner bumping into someone's chest. You take a step back rubbing your face. You hear a chuckle. An alluring one. You peer up with Rosy cheeks, scowling at the man before you. A tall blonde, shaggy haired man. A burn scar on his left side of his face. You gawk at the man briefly. His smile so charming. You two stare at one another for the longest before a girl with short, orange hair approaches with some papers. She clears her throat grabbing your attention. A shit eating grin plasters on her face. This makes the blonde blush sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. You take a few steps back remembering to put your guard up.

"W-who the hell are you and where am I?" You growl.

"Ah! Sorry to have startled you Alpha. My name is Koala. This here is my partner, and commander in chief Sabo. You're currently in our underground base. We brought you here after your fight against Captain Kappa. You took a blow to the face and ended up unconscious." Koala starts. "Anyways we bring you no harm."

"Yes, in fact we require your help." You raise a brow.

"Help with what? Who exactly are you and how do you know my name?" You growl.

"We are revolutionaries." Koala chirps proudly. You cross your arms a little relaxed.

"Oh, that explains it."

"We wish for you to help us with the opponent you went against earlier. We need information and he seems to know you." You scoff.

"Whom? Kappa?" You snort. "He's not worth talking about. He's a pirate, shouldn't you have every info you need on a wanted poster?"

"Alpha please. It's not enough. This is serious. He's become a problem not to the world but to our cause as well." Sabo places a hand on your shoulder. You slap it away taking a few more steps back.

"Don't touch me! I am not gonna help you and that's final! I want nothing to do with this!" You start walking away.

"You had a chance to leave those people to die on that side of the island. You hold money and power yet you give to the poor and are a guardian to the people of this island. People claim you're heartless, but you're not. Why did you save them? Why do you do what you do if you truly don't care?" Sabo asks. You stop in your tracks. You choke at his words. He was right, but she never thought anyone would take notice of her generous doings. You kept quiet. "Because Alpha is not bad. She does what she must as a leader just like I do." You stood there in silence and let out a sigh running your hand through your hair. You turn to the two.

"Sweet talking. Is that what the chief must resort to?" You turn to the blonde. He grins.

"I have to do what I must." He shrugs nonchalantly. 

"Fine I'll help, but after that you leave me alone. Now what do you want to know?"

 

You sit in the office giving every information you could about Kappa. They even asked you to to help take him down with your crew. You ended up helping with the lay out of the island and such. Night arose and you were on a look out with Sabo waiting for the cue. You hold binoculars scanning the area. While doing so, you fail or so he thought, to notice him staring at you in complete awe. You sigh.

"Am I that interesting to look at rather than our mission?"

"Yes." He bluntly says. You look at him in disbelief. You blush making him mirror the same. "U-uh sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I'm just...curious about you."

"There really isn't anything about me that's interesting."

"You may say that but everyone is interesting in their own way. I mean you catch my interest so I beg to differ." 

"What does it matter if this partnership is just temporary?"

"Can't we still keep in touch and be friends?"

"No. You guys are revolutionaries who help others around the world. I just want to help my home town."

"So you do care?" You growl in annoyance.

"Stop it! Just shut up!" You gasp when you two spot the battle starting. Your transporter snail rings signaling for you two to make your moves and take down Kappa. You both rush down to ground level and fight your way through until you're met with Kappa. You and Sabo fight the brute gracefully like it was a natural partnership. Tango between the two of you. You felt excitement in your being. Something you have forgotten a long time ago. Sabo takes notices holding you in his arms. A grin displaying his features as he tosses you aside gently from harm's way. Finally, you two make a finishing blow with your shadow mixing with his flames to add extra punch. 

 

Kappa's crew is finally taken down including the person himself. You hear the crowd cheer in victory while you look to Sabo catching you breath. You hug him. Surprised, yet appreciative, he hugs back taking in your contact and scent. 

 

Three hours pass, Kappa and his crew are taken by the revolutionaries for questioning. You and your men were at the bar celebrating. You sat alone at the bar table hiding from your crew. Luckily this special bar held booths on each side of the four walls. The bar stood in the center to have more space to include people. You stare at your drink in thought. You hear a familiar voice and someone sit next to you. You peer up surprised to see him. 

"What do you want?" You ask. "We took down Kappa. What could you possible need?" 

Sabo shrugs removing his hat. "Nothing in general. Just wanted to talk to you."

"Not interested." You pout making circles on the rim of the glass. 

"Tonight's dance said otherwise." You cringe recalling your flirtatious gestures while fighting. 

"Why are you so persistent to know me?" Sabo takes his drink and takes a sip.

"Because I see potential in you. You have the mark of a leader. Someone with ambition to stand up for what is right. You would be perfect to join the revolution. Fret not, your island will be under surveillance while you are away. We will help keep it safe if you joined." You felt a little disappointed. He came here to advertise. "Dick." You thought. "But..." Your ears perk. "...That's not just why I'm here. The real reason is because as I said to you on the rooftops. I am curious about you. When we locked eyes, you held pain. A pain I recognize so well. I want to know why a gorgeous woman, who's caught my attention is upset. What is your relationship with Kappa?"

You sigh in defeat once more. "Kappa and I are nothing if that's what you're asking me." You grin peering up at him. You notice his tension eases. "Jealous I see." 

"No." Small embers spark from embarrassment you figure him out.

"Anyways, Kappa is just one of my tribe members." You see him raise a brow. "I belonged to a wolf clan before I came to settle here. The clan served as assassin's. An authority which is meant to be kept secret. We kept peace just like you revolutionaries and took matters into our own hands. We were sort of like pirates, but with all the secrets. Our tribe is ranked by strength, wisdom, and leadership just like wolves. We followed their ranking systems. I was a sigma while Kappa was well Kappa. One day, I ranked beta, a higher level than him by following my instincts. He decided to take matters into his own hands just as I did out of jealousy. Following his intuition. He eventually went overboard when he killed a few of our members without trial. He was automatically banned. He blamed me and mostly our clan for it. I guess he planned to get revenge by doing so on the world. A hit list on my clan. Including me."

Sabo listens intently. "What about you. Why did you leave the clan?" You chug your drink and shake your head.

"We're not friends Sabo I can't tell you. I don't want to." You push yourself off the stool and walk outside. Sabo follows behind. He grabs you by the arm and turns you around. You try to punch him only for it to be grasped. He wanted to lecture you but your form was shivering. Tears running down your face.

"Alpha..." 

"I was betrayed! By my leader. Tossed aside for trying to save him! For being good. That's why I don't trust anyone!" His brows furrow.

"I loved him so much. He was my brother. He cut himself, he was in deep depression and wanted me to keep his death in silence. What was I supposed to do? Let my brother die? He felt betrayed for saving his life and kicked me out. He wants nothing to do with me. I feel more betrayed because my heart hurts. It hurts so much. I tried to go down a dark path and strip anything good but no matter how much I try they won't leave. It seems me being kind is a punishment. I end up getting hurt for doing the right thing." Tears stream down your face. Sabo saddens and holds you tightly. You fall to your knees bringing the boy with you.

 

After you settle your crying, you realize Sabo has been holding you for awhile. It felt nice and a little awkward but mostly nice. You nuzzle into his chest while he strokes you hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this." You whimper.

"It's okay. I'm glad you told me. I understand how you feel. Nobody should put that pressure on you. It's selfish and wrong. You did the right thing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

 

"It still hurts Sabo." You feel his body shift. You peer up and see him lean down to your face.

"Then let me help mend that heart." He kisses your cheek. You quiver from his touch. You felt a weight lifted. Your heart warmed and picking up it's pace. His lips brush over to your lips. You press them against his giving him permission. He kisses back long and hard. Slow and passionate enough to fog your thoughts. Your pain subsides. Lips pull apart.

"Sabo..." You whisper. He hums content. "My name is (Y/n)."

"(Y/n)." He drags out. "What a lovely name. Will you come with me?"

"Yes. If your promise that your offer about this island is kept." He nods. 

"I will for you." He kisses you a few times.


End file.
